I Need To Be Saved
by GleeFangurl721
Summary: Chummel! Kurt breaks down after Finn says all of... that. Mike texts him and saves his life.


"Why can't you just accept that I'm not like you?" Finn asks him when he's freaking out over the room Kurt worked so hard on.

"I have, Finn!" And he has. He really has, but it's hard to get it out of his system, hard to just un-like someone.

"No you haven't. You think I don't see the way you stare at me? How flirty you get?" His heart was shattering right now. Yep, there it goes. Kurt won't even fight for himself anymore.

"You think I don't know why you got so excited that we were gonna be moving in together?"

"It's just a room, Finn! We can redecorate it if you want to!" Kurt pleaded. He's trying to hold back the tears. He was just trying to make it for just a bit longer. Hold onto the shattered pieces for just another minute.

"Okay! Good! Then the first thing that needs to go is that faggy lamp! And then, when you get rid of this faggy cou-" Finn was cut off by Kurt who was not mad, but furious,

"You know what Finn? I don't know what I ever saw in you. Oh, I remember now! You were nice to me Finn. Didn't throw me into the dumpster, even though you didn't stop it. Never got a slushie from you. Never got slammed into a locker by you. And now I see that all of this, all this year has been a mistake. So you know what Finn? Redecorate the room, do whatever the hell you want because I don't care. It's not like anyone in this entire world cares about me!" With that Kurt ran out of the room. He had grabbed his backpack on the way out, his emergency backpack. With clothes and a bit of food and toothbrush and such. He wasn't going back there tonight. His phone buzzed in his pocket. A text from Mike? As in Mike Chang? The guy he had a very unrequited crush on?

'Hey Princess! Finn txted me about da fight. Im totaly on ur side. I figured youd need a place to stay...?'

Kurt sighed, someone was here to help, 'If it wouldnt b that much trouble...'

'Already cleared w/ my parents! Address...'

And Kurt drove to the address that Mike sent him. Kurt drove up and knocked on the door. Mike answered and could tell that Kurt was on the verge of tears. The Asian boy took him into his arms and hugged him tightly. Kurt got even more upset because it should be his father doing this, not his friend (read: crush) from Glee club. A few minutes later, (after being pulled quickly into Mike's bedroom) Kurt pulled back from Mike's arms with an 'I'm sorry' face. Mike pulled him back into the hug and said,

"It's not your fault. Finn is... I can't even come up with a word to describe how awful he is, what did you say back to him?" Mike asked softly.

"That I don't get what I ever even saw in him, oh wait he was 'nice' to me. Then I told him to do whatever 'cause I don't care and no one even cares about me," Kurt said plainly. Not hiding or prettying up anything. That made Mike pull him into a back breaking hug again.

"That can't be true!" Mike protested.

"Fine. Start with McKinley. Outside of Glee no one cares. We can agree?" Mike nodded slowly. Kurt continued,

"Let's go through each member. Finn- no. Puck- no. Artie- not enough to have him to fall back on. Matt- don't really even know him. Quinn- maybe, probably not. Mercedes- not anymore," This made Mike confused.

"But...?" Mike asked softly.

"She's too um... too busy for me right now. Also known as, she is now homophobic because... Well I don't really know why. It's not as if i would have a crush on her, and she can't exactly catch the gay," Kurt pondered softly.

"Oh my gosh Kurt, I'm so sorry," Mike said bewildered.

"Tina- no. Santana- no. Brittany- well, I'm sure she cares, but it's more like when a five year old cares. Rachel- hell no. You-..." Kurt stopped talking.

"I care, even if it didn't seem like it before, at school and such. I always cared. You were the only openly gay friend I had and that made me want to stick with you," Mike said, showing off his wonderful word vomit skills.

"Why?" Kurt asked confused.

"This is why," Mike said then leaned it and kissed Kurt. Mike felt Kurt start to kiss back and soon they had to pull away for air. Mike rested his forehead on Kurt's, remembering and savoring the tastes of Kurt's lips and the smell of his cologne. Meanwhile, Kurt was doing the same thing. Something was still bothering Mike.

"So what about family?" Mike pushed a little farther.

"When I came out, they all disowned me, except dad. Even though some claimed they knew since I was three and asked for a pair of sensible heels of my birthday," Kurt said softly scoffing.

"Even your mom?" Mike asked bewildered once again.

"No, she was already gone," Kurt said. Mike grasped his meaning and jumped to apologize,

"Kurt, I'm so sorry!" the Asian said quickly. Kurt shrugged and continued.

"Then Finn's mom and my dad met. They fell in love and got married. Now Finn is my stepbrother and he hates me. My dad loves having 'a real son'. You know, one that gets average grades and can sing in a normal range and has a deep voice and can't dance and is STRAIGHT! Therefore he has shunned me into nonexistence. Carol likes me, I guess, but loves her son more and will side with him," Mike sat there for a moment, contemplating what he just said. Mike settled for a kiss on the forehead and another bone crushing hug.

"If... Well I was wondering if you... might want to go out with me?" Mike said biting his lip. Kurt placed his lips on Mike's sweetly and said,

"Hell yeah!" The two laughed at how weird it was to hear Kurt use slang and talked until they both fell asleep. The two jumped at Mike's alarm and unwillingly got out of the bed and got dressed for school. Kurt finally met Mike's mom, dad, and little sister Alicia whom immediately loved Kurt, especially when he promised to have a tea party with her later. The two went off to school in Kurt's car, singing show tunes and laughing the entire way. They walked into school hand in hand and didn't even care that people were giving them weird looks. Finn glared at Kurt as he walked by Mike.

"Where were you last night? Burt and Mom were so worried!" Finn said dramatically, even a two year old could see through his act. Mike stepped forward,

"He was with me you dirt bag," That's when Mr. Schuster walked in. Noting Mike's protective stance in front of Kurt, Kurt peering around Mike to glare at Finn and Finn looking pissed off he said,

"My office, now,"

The three boys sat in front of Mr. Schue.

"Okay, I know there has to be a story and there will be different versions of it, Finn. You first," Finn of course told a very sickly sweet story of how Kurt ran away, he stayed up all night trying to find him, then Mike 'blew up' in his face. Kurt immediately stood up and said,

"Shut up Finn. This is the REAL story," he told everything exactly, down to their discussion of how nobody cares, how Mike DOES, and how he slept over, feeling like he couldn't go back home. Mike just said,

"He's telling the truth,"

Mr. Schue said,

"You two boys can leave," gesturing to Mike and Kurt. The two quietly slipped out of the office and into the Glee room. They sighed. Thus far, everything was okay. Mike kissed Kurt one more time before they headed off towards their respective classrooms.

After school, they had glee practice. Kurt and Mike walked in, and everyone smiled, said hey, then went back to what they were doing. Mike looked at each individual person, remembering that Kurt claimed that they didn't care about him. Mike managed to have Brittany pull Kurt out of the room for advice on some dance moves.

"Hey guys!" Mike yelled over the mass chaos. They all turned to look at him. He continued with,

"As you all probably know, Kurt and I are dating and I found out some rather disturbing news last night," he swallowed hard and then opened his mouth,

"Kurt feels like no one in this world cares about him," That made almost everyone look taken aback. Finn kept tossing his football in the air, but he frowned.

"He said that his family disowned him, except his father. Then Finn took him away. He says outside of glee, no one cares. Let's see, if I remember correctly, he said that only Brittany cared, and she cares about everyone. Quinn was a maybe, probably not, Rachel a 'hell no'. Mercedes, I really thought you were a better person. He doesn't know Matt, Tina, or Artie at all really. Santana, Puck and Finn, definite no. He knows I like him. Heck I love him and would do anything for him. Yet that's not quite enough. Anyone care to say anything?" By the end Mike was near tears.

Finn stood up,

"Who cares about the fairy? I mean, what did he ever do for us?" Mike jumped at the chance to defend his boyfriend,

"First, he managed to get us to Invitationals, Sectionals, Regionals, then Nationals," Mike said, stating the obvious.

"He does all of our costumes," Tina said.

"Can persuade Mr. Schue to change the set list," Artie said.

"Can calm Rachel down," Matt said.

"Can sings like a canary," Santana said.

"Can get us all fired up for a song we all hate," Puck said.

"Can get slushie out of your hair faster than anyone I know," Rachel said.

"Can comfort you and knows exactly when to say and when to help," Quinn said, rubbing her baby bump.

"And my BOYFRIEND also is not content but willing to sit into back row while you and Ms. Spotlight get every single solo!" Mike said with a strange amount of venom in his voice,

"And what exactly do YOU do to help him?" Finn looked astonished.

"So the majority of us care, he just doesn't know. I could tell, from the look in his eyes that he was this close to giving up on life!" Mike said with an edge to his voice. This shocked everyone even farther, and even Finn suddenly felt sorry for the boy. Mike shook his head at them.

"Knock knock?" Kurt asked. They all turned and looked at the petit boy standing nervously in front of him. Kurt, Brittany, and Mr. Schuester walked in.

"I heard all of that, the nice... and not so nice things that were said about me. All that stuff about suicide was true too," Mike blanched and stopped moving. Kurt went on to tell his story. How his Dad always had accepted him, until he got a BETTER son, one who was straight, one who played football, one the opposite of him. He was never acknowledged by anyone, got slightly above average grades, tried to get people to recognize him by his clothes. Somewhere halfway Mike wrapped his arms around his tiny boyfriend and wiped away the tears falling down Kurt's nose. Then Kurt moved onto Glee. How he never was really noticed until they was a problem. Never a solo. Never a hug. How people had abandoned him. Mike's heart ached. Then he saw Kurt roll up his sleeves, he inhaled sharply. There were numerous cuts on his forearms.

"And that's just my arms!' Kurt exclaimed, pulling off his shirt to reveal numerous cuts on his back and shoulders. They were all straight and long, he must've looked in the mirror. Then Kurt moved onto the fight he and Finn had and how Mike's text was the only thing that kept him from committing right then and there. That's when Mike pulled his boyfriend onto his lap and kept his arms around him. Finn actually looked sorry. When Kurt got up, tore away from Mike's arms and left the room, everyone started talking quietly. Mike rushed after his boyfriend and found him throwing up in the bathroom. Mike held Kurt's bangs out of his face as he retched into the toilet.

"Oh baby, are you gonna be okay?" Mike asked sweetly. Kurt knew he wasn't just talking about being sick.

"Someday. And I'm only throwing up because of pressure, and stress," Mike sat down on the tiled bathroom floor and wrapped his arms around his beautiful boyfriend.

"We should go back, they all want to talk to you, and we don't want them all coming in here," Mike said as he coaxed his boyfriend to stand up.

"And if you EVER feel like that again... Call me immediately and I'll come stop you okay?" Mike said quietly yet forcefully. Kurt nodded and they left the bathroom after Kurt brushed his teeth and kissed his boyfriend sweetly.

"Kurt! We all have something to say, each of us individually has something to say, so if you'll stick around and hear it...?" Rachel asked. Kurt nodded and laid his head on Mike's shoulder.

"Kurt, I guess you have a reason to hate me. You should have millions of reasons to hate me. Yet, somehow, you still remained civil to me in glee club, and you always offered me a smile when you walked in the door. I never responded with a smile, it isn't badass, but it made me feel okay, as if someone... someone cared about me," Puck said, staring at his feet and scuffing them on the tile. Kurt smiled at the boy whom smiled back and met his eyes for the first time. Puck backed up and Santana stepped forward.

"Look, Kurt. I know I never really seemed to like you. It... it was just because I was always jealous," At that Kurt looked disbelieving.

"I know you don't understand, but I was always jealous of your courage. The way you were able to still wake up every morning and still come to school, then it would repeat all over again. I'm also jealous of your voice. You can sing both higher and lower in your register than me. I'm also jealous of your clothes, I could never pull off wearing any of that. I just wanted to say, that I support you, even if I don't always act like it," Kurt stood up and gave the Cheerio a hug.

"Hey! I don't get a hug?" Puck said laughing.

"I thought is wasn't 'badass'?" Kurt said, more like asked. Puck pulled the shorter boy into a huge hug, that certainly wasn't badass.

"Ahem. I would just like to say that... The only reason I never liked you was because you're my greatest competition. Don't you scoff at me! You are an amazing singer Kurt, don't ever forget that," Rachel said as she gave Kurt a hug.

"My turn. Kurt, I know we don't know each other very well, but I'd like to change that," Artie said as he rolled forward.

"We've been in glee together for who knows how long and I still don't know your birthday! But I think we could be great friends if you wanted to be," Artie shrugged out and Kurt bent down to give the boy a hug.

"I guess it comes to me then," Kurt heard Mercedes say,

"Look Kurt, I really screwed up,"

"I know," Kurt responded coldly.

"But I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," he muttered under his breath. Only Mike heard him. Mike just pressed his hand harder into his boyfriend's lower back, warning him to be nice. As he gave her a stiff, methodical hug, Matt came forward.

"I'm not that much of a talker, so it doesn't surprise me that you don't know me or don't think I care. But because I don't talk, I observe. I could tell you were cutting from the beginning, noticed the symptoms. I know you aren't actually as courageous as you seem, I just didn't know how to help you," Matt hugged Kurt and Kurt said,

"You talk!" Everyone laughed and Tina stepped forward.

"Hey Kurt, like Artie said, we've been in glee together from the beginning. You didn't judge me when my stutter was fake and you didn't hate me for hurting both Mike and Artie. Thank you," she gave Kurt a hug.

"Hi. Um, I was actually surprised when Mike said maybe, I was never nice enough to you. I never hated you, you were just kind of, there. I always thought you were a loser, until I realized how cool it is to be a loser! You are awesome Kurt! And we SO have to go shopping sometime," Quinn said with a smile towards the slightly smaller boy.

"Totally!" he agreed and they hugged on it.

"Dolphin, I'm so glad that you're here today. I'm also glad that you didn't commit suicide. Who would be my dolphin and explain things to me? I love you Kurt, and Mike and I are teaming up to make sure you never feel that way again!" Brittany exclaimed as she pulled the significantly shorter boy into a hug.

"Okay Brit, I love you too," Kurt said quietly.

"Um, Kurt. I, I never meant to 'steal' your dad. They were actually worried about you last night. I just told them you were at a friend's house. I know it wasn't a good idea to blow up over the room, you just startled me. A lot. Then everything came crashing down. Will you forgive me?" Finn begged.

"I don't... I don't know. I mean, we haven't had the best relationship, and despite what you think, Burt likes you more than me. I... I'll forgive you in time," Kurt stuttered out. Kurt sat back down next to Mike as Mr. Schuester walked up.

"Kurt, I've been thinking and I have this awesome idea for our second song at Regionals... And I want you to solo," Everybody looked at Rachel.

"What? He deserves a solo, and I know that song and it isn't fit for my voice," she said rolling her eyes.

"Thanks," Kurt said meekly. They disbanded for now, claiming to get together with each other tomorrow (despite the fact it was going to be a Saturday) at three to actually work on glee stuff.

* * *

The next day, Kurt woke up and realized that he didn't know where he was, until Mike turned on the light, then he remembered that he was at Mike's house. He kissed his boyfriend then left the warm bed to shower and get dressed. Mike's parents talked to him about Kurt staying here and their eyes lit up. Kurt protested politely until Mike's sister just pouted and said,

"Who would have tea parties with me then?" Kurt smiled and agreed,

"Tea parties definitely come first,"

"Oh my goodness! Mr. Wiggles tea party is today I have no idea what to wear! Fashion emergency!" Alicia mourned. Kurt grabbed her hand as the two giggling fashionistas ran up the stairs.

Mike leaned back and sighed.

"You really love him don't you?" asked (Marie) asked her son.

"Yeah," he smiled at the spot he had just saw his boyfriend.

"He's a keeper, don't lose him," she warned.

"I saw what Mercedes and Finn did to him, I can't just do that to him again," Mike said shaking his head.

"Son, you better not take..._ advantage_ of our trust in you..." (Chad) told his son awkwardly.

"Oookay! This is getting awkward! I understand. Completely. And I'll take Kurt to his house tomorrow to get his stuff," then Mike ran up the stairs to see his sister wearing the cuteset clothes he had ever seen.

"And pray tell, where were _those_?" he asked Alicia.

"Um, Kurt managed to make this old sweater from Grandma look cool!" Alicia said looking up at Kurt admiringly.

"This IS my area of expertice,"

"Crud it's 2:30," Kurt said looking at his watch.

"C'mon, my car," Mike said. After kissing his sister goodbye and presenting her to their parents, Kurt and Mike got in the car and drove to McKinley.

* * *

**A.N. Hey Guys! This is just something I whipped up after a dream I had. I'm going to probably make a series out of it so... thoughts? Reviews make the heart grow fonder and the ideas flow freely!**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Glee Chummel would have already happened and I wouldn't sit here and write about them!  
**


End file.
